


Only a Nightmare

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hell, M/M, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post http://ascending-skeleton-soldier.tumblr.com/post/100296769939/demon-with-a-flower-crown-sugartits23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me), [Not You](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Not+You).



> Sorry this was written late at night my brain was off
> 
> (written while listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_-UxceKGBI )

Dean shoots up, sitting straight up. He calls out a single word. "Cas!" In fear he clutched the sheets, tears rushing down his eyes. Cas flips over immediately to find his horrified lover, weeping. Cas sat up next him, wrapping his arms around Dean. "Are you alright?" Cas asked quietly, very concerned. Dean just shook his and leaned into Castiel, burying his eyes in the crook of Cas' neck.

"It was only a nightmare." Cas whispered, in a hopefully reassuring tone. Dean had gotten nightmares about hell sometimes, they were usually rare, though. It didn't take too long to calm him down, but it wasn't that quickly either. Dean sniffed, and wiped away his tears. "I wish I couldn't remember any of it, Cas. I really do." He whispered, looking to the ceiling, trying to stop the tears rushing out. Cas looked at him longingly. He wished he knew what to say, but he didn't. His grace was gone, and he couldn't put up a wall. He tried that with Sam and it obviously did not work out that well...

Cas just hugged Dean tighter. "It was only a nightmare," he repeated. "Just a memory. In the past, Dean. It always will be in the past. Just remember that." Dean just nodded and kept crying. Cas had a small grin form on his face just before he whispered, "I'll make us some tea."

He untangled himself from the sheets, climbing out of bed. He walked groggily to the kitchen, poured some water in a pot, and set it onto the stove. Cas turned it on, leaning back onto the counter. Waiting for it to boil wouldn't take long, he had it on the highest temperature. After 2 minutes or so, he heard bubbles popping and steaming sounds. He looked over and turned the knob to the 'OFF' setting and poured it into a mug. Dean's favorite mug, of course. It had 'I LOVE PIE' on it. Cas thought it was strange that a mug for tea, coffee, or any hot beverage would say something totally unrelated. But Dean loved it, and that was enough for him to buy it for his birthday, 5 years ago. Still hard to believe it looks shiny and new other than a single chip.

That single chip, came from an event 4 years ago, that arose from getting exciting news. Cas and Dean got the news that they were going to be uncles, and that Sam's wife was pregnant. Castiel was cleaning the dishes, while Sam and his wife were sitting at the dining table with Dean. Sam rounded them all up, brought Dean and his lady to kitchen to make sure Castiel was there to experience the news as well. Sam smiled, took his wife's hand and gave them the news. Castiel was about to whip around congratulate them, but he forget that he was holding Dean's mug and chipped it on the counter edge. He looked to them and spat out, "Congratulations." and ended up chuckling and examining the cup for it's damage. Dean laughed as, wrapping an arm around Castiel and looked at the mug himself. "It's fine, it's just a little chip. Still usable." He smirked at Cas, briefly kissing him and then looking back to Sam. They all proceeded to talk and hug each other with joy.

Castiel snapped back into reality, dipping a Vanilla Night Time tea bag into the hot water, pressing it with a spoon so make the flavor come out faster. Just a little trick Cas picked up. He dumped the tea bag out, putting a small spoonful of honey into it and rushing back to the room. Cas pushed the door open, to see a calmer Dean sitting up. He faintly grinned at Cas, as his boyfriend sat on the bed, handing him his tea. "Hey my favorite mug!" Dean noticed.

Cas chuckled and nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you," Dean told Cas, looking him straight in those beautiful blue eyes.

Cas nodded slightly in response. After a few seconds, Cas whispered very, very faintly,  
"I love--"

 _Beep beep! Beep beep!_   Castiel's eyes shot open. Daylight peaked through the curtains. He rubbed his eyes, looking around; puzzled. He set the alarm clock to snooze with a press of a button. He scanned around once again, leaning onto his elbows. _Where's Dean?_ He thought. He looked over to see an empty bed side. "Dean?" He called out, looking through the doorway. He was just about to call out again, but then it hit him like a train. He can't believe he had forgotten, again.

Dean died 2 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> also i cried while writing this because i was drinking tea


End file.
